The separation between work and private life is becoming less and less clear. People are working longer and harder than in previous generations. Along with more work, people are working in locations outside a typical office setting. Fortunately, the modern cellular and wireless capabilities of mobile devices has also increased. Increased access to work related data has increased worker efficiency. Increased efficiency in the personal lives of employees may be needed to support further increases in worker productivity.